Many significant and commercially important uses of modern computer technology relate to images. These include image processing, image analysis and computer vision applications. A challenge in the utilization of computers to accurately and correctly perform operations relating to images is the development of algorithms that truly reflect and represent physical phenomena occurring in the visual world. For example, the ability of a computer to correctly and accurately distinguish between a shadow and a material object within an image has been a persistent challenge to scientists. Such an ability can be particularly critical, for example, in computer vision applications, as may be implemented in a robot or a security camera used to identify objects moving through a selected field of view. A computer must be able to identify structures and features of a scene that can be modified in appearance due to overlying shadows. Cognitive processing of the human brain makes it possible for humans to automatically distinguish shadow from object. However, to a computer, it is all pixel values of varying color characteristics. Accordingly, there is a persistent need for the development of accurate and correct techniques that can be utilized in the operations of computers relating to images, to provide improved image appearance.